Revenge
by jenny crum
Summary: When a pregnant Penelope is missing and presumed dead after a bank robbery/explosion can Derek and the team find her before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Revenge-Ch 1

Penelope stood in line at the bank waiting to withdraw some money so she could pick up Dereks birthday present, she sighed as she patiently waited for her turn to come up. While she was standing there she noticed several big men standing around the bank nodding to each other, she watched as one of them accidently opened his coat a little to far and she saw a gun.

She turned and started toward the door, she pulled out her cell and quickly dialed Dereks cell, after a couple of rings she heard, "hello goddess, are you finished with your errand"?, she opened her mouth to tell him what was happening when they both heard, "this is a stick up, nobody move". Derek stood up and said, "baby girl are you alright"?, she managed to say "yes", before her phone was yanked out of her hand.

Derek stood up and said, "Penelope, baby girl", the man on the other end of the phone laughed and said, "Penelope is that what the bitches name is"?, Derek said, "don't hurt her". The man said, "or what"?, Derek said, "or I will hunt you down to the end of the earth and kill your sick ass", the man laughed and said, "sorry but your baby girl is busy", he then ended the call and dropped the cell on the floor and busted it.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "what's wrong Morgan"?, Derek braced himself against his desk and said, "we need to get to First Federal Bank, it is being robbed and my baby girl is there". Reid stood up and yelled, "HOTCHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Derek looked to see Hotch running down the stairs and into the bull pen, he looked at Reid and said, "what's wrong"?, Derek said, "Penelope called me and while we were on the phone it was being held up".

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "call the police and have them meet us there and tell them that we have an agent inside", Emily nodded her head as she grabbed her cell and headed toward the elevator with the rest of the team. Once they got to their SUV's Derek didn't take time to put his vest on, he hopped in his car and Reid barely had time to get inside with him before he practically flew out of the parking garage.

Penelope listened as one of the men said, "alright ladies and gentlemen I want all of your jewelry, money and cell phones on the floor and I want it there NOW", Penelope got her wallet out of her purse and her jewerly and laid it on the floor, all but her wedding ring, her finger was swollen where she was pregnant and after several tries of getting it off one of the robbers said, "just leave it on".

One of the robbers then said, "everybody down on the floor", he looked at Penelope and said, "I want everybody on their stomachs, everybody but you gorgeous", Penelope felt her skin crawl as the man licked his lips at her. Penelope closed her eyes and whispered, "please get here Derek, please", when she opened her eyes she saw several of the robbers setting timers all around the bank, she gulped when she realized that they were going to blow up the bank.

Derek hit the steering wheel and said, "why did she have to go to the bank this morning, why today of all days", Reid looked at Derek and his heart broke when he saw the pain his best friend was in. Penelope almost smiled when she heard sirens coming in the distance, one of the robbers smiled at Penelope and said, "it won't matter if your husband gets here or not, he is never gonna see you again".

Penelope watched as black SUV's and police cars pulled up in front of the bank, one man pulled out his cell and dialed a number and Penelope heard him say, "yes Derek is here". She wondered why they were talking about Derek, she stood there and listened as the man said, "yes we are ready to detonate", she closed her eyes and prayed that she would live to see her chocolate adonis again.

When the SUV stopped Derek and Reid jumped out and quickly donned their vests and were quickly joined by the rest of the team, the robbers were watching from inside the bank and one laughed and said, "we need to wait and let them try to negotiate before we detonate the bombs". Penelope could see Derek from where she was standing and her heart was breaking to see the worry on his handsome face.

Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed inside the bank and the head unsub pulled Penelope over to the phone with him and after a few rings he said, "what"?, Hotch said, "this is Aaron Hotchner of the BAU". The man laughed and said, "I know who you are agent Hotchner", Hotch said, "what can we do to get everybody out of the bank safely today"?, he smiled and said, "nothing".

Hotch said, "surely there is something that we can agree on", the man pulled Penelope closer to him and sniffed her hair and said, "your computer analyst the beautiful Penelope Morgan smells so good today Agent Hotchner, if only we had more time I would take her into the back and show her more pleasure than she has ever known in her life".

Derek hit the top of the car and said, "son of a bitch, he better not hurt her", the robber laughed and said, "you tell Mr. Morgan that he is never gonna see his baby girl again". He held the phone out and said, "say goodbye to your husband Penelope", she shook her head and said, "please let me go, please don't hurt me", he pulled her hair and she screamed and he said, "I SAID, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR HUSBAND".

Penelope took the phone and said. "DDDerek"?, he took the phone and said, baby girl"?, she said, "I love you, please always remember that, I will always, always love you". Tears streamed down Dereks face and he said, "we will get you out baby, I promise", the robber took the phone and said, "well that's about all the time we have, it's been real and it's been fun but it hasn't been real fun sooooooo we're gonna say goodbye", Derek heard the robber laugh as the call ended.

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "we have to get in there Hotch, that's my wife in there", Hotch said, "alright let's move in", the robber laughed as he pulled Penelope through the bank and into the escape tunnel. Once they were inside the tunnel and safe the robber laughed and said, "say goodbye to your life Penelope", Penelope closed her eyes and prayed that Derek and the team would be alright.

Derek and the rest of the team were in front of the bank when the windows started shaking and seconds later the air was filled with debris as the bank exploded, Derek looked up and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as he fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge-Ch 2

Derek got up and ran toward what once was the doors and Hotch and Reid held him back, he tried to shrug them off screaming, "NOOOOOOOO LET ME GO, I HAVE TO GET TO MY BABY GIRL". Hotch said, "Derek, I'm sorry but I don't think", Derek pushed away from Hotch and said, "she can't be gone Hotch, she just can't be, we are going to have a baby in 6 weeks, she can't be gone".

Penelope struggled against the man holding her, he swung her around and said, "if you don't stop being such a trouble making little bitch I am going to knock your ass out". Penelope watched as he held up restraints and said, "I can and will use these if you don't stop struggling", she looked down to the ground and sighed as she relaxed and let the man lead her to a van.

The team watched as he pushed past everybody and ran inside the building, Hotch nodded and the rest of the team followed him inside, when they got inside they saw Derek on his knees holding what was left of her billfold in his hands sobbing as he looked at the picture from her BAU identification. Reid walked over and got on the ground with him and said, "I'm so sorry Derek".

Derek turned to face him and said, "nooooooooo, she's not gone, until I get proof she's not gone", he jumped up and wiped his eyes and started yelling, "Penelopeeeeee, baby girl can you hear me"?, he searched all through the bank hoping to find signs that his baby girl was still alive. Hotch looked up when a member of search and rescue handed him the remains of Penelopes purse.

Penelope rubbed her stomach as she was led into a huge room by 3 of the men, once inside one man said, "get use to the surroundings, this is all you are gonna see until the day you die". Penelope walked over and sat down on the bed and leaned her head against the backboard and watched as the men walked out the door and she let the tears flow when she heard a click locking the door behind them.

She got up and started pacing around trying to see if there was anything she could use to help her escape, the only things that were in the room were a bed with a couple of pillows, a sheet and blanket on it and in the corner of the room was a bathroom with a commode, bath tub and one towel. She sighed as she headed back over to the bed and sat down.

After a few minutes she jumped when she heard a key in the lock and then saw the door opening, the head unsub walked over to her with a tray of food and said, "here is some lunch, you must be hungry". Penelope watched as he sat the tray with a sandwich, some carrot and celery slices an apple and a glass of milk, she weakly smiled and said, "thank you".

He sat down on the bed with her and raised his hand up to caress the side of her face and when his hand touched her face she jerked away and said, "don't touch me", he laughed and said, " in a few months you will be begging me to touch you". Penelope watched as he then got up and headed toward the door, once he got there he turned and looked at her and said, "and we can see everything that you do in here so don't get any ideas about trying to escape.

He laughed as he headed out the door and when she heard the door click locked she looked up and said, "please find us Derek, please find us", she then rubbed her stomach with one hand as she picked up the sandwich with the other. She sat on the bed wondering who would want to take her and why, what had she done to make someone do this to her.

Derek watched helplessly as the last of search and rescue climbed into their car and slowly pulled away from the curb, JJ walked over and said, "I'm so sorry Derek", he looked down at the concrete and said, "she can't be gone JJ, she just can't be". JJ pulled him into her arms and rubbed her hands up and down his back holding him as he cried.

Hotch said, "Derek maybe we should go ho", he looked at Hotch and said, "I don't have a home without Penelope, don't you understand Hotch, how would you feel if it was Emily or how would you feel Reid if it were JJ"?, Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we don't have any proof that she survived Derek". Derek looked at him and said, "you don't have physical proof that she is dead either", he then ripped his vest off and and ran back inside the bank and started yelling, "baby girl, please answer me goddess".

After finishing with her food she pushed the tray to the end of the bed and laid back against the back board of the bed, she closed her eyes but the flew open when she heard a key in the lock. She watched as a younger blonde haired man walked into the room and tossed a night gown on the bed before picking up her tray and turing around and walking out of the room.

Penelope looked up at the camera and said, "who the hell are you and what do you want with me"?, in the control room in another part of the building was a woman laughing as she looked from Penelope on her screen to a picture of Derek that she was holding in her own hands. The woman brought the picture up to her lips and kissed his face and said, "soon my love, soon".


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge-Ch 3

Derek walked around calling for Penelope for several hours before he collapsed on his knees on the concrete, the team ran over to him and Rossi said, "come on son, we need to get you something to eat and see if you can rest". Derek looked up at him and shook his head and said, "the only thing I want is my wife and my child", Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I know Derek and I would give anything if I could give them to you right now".

Derek looked up at Reid and said, "she isn't dead pretty boy, she isn't", Reid said, "how about you come back to our house and get something to eat, get a shower and try to sleep and in the morning we will start looking at survelience videos and see if we can spot anything". JJ held out her hand and said, "come home with us Derek, you know that Garcie would want you to".

Penelope laid there on the bed looking up at the ceiling wondering what her team was going through, she couldn't imagine the pain they were going through thinking that her and the baby were dead. She closed her eyes and sighed when she saw the smiling face of her husband, all she wanted was to be wrapped lovingly in his arms right now.

The woman on the other side of the glass laughed as she watched Penelope laying unable to sleep, she looked at one of her men and said, "we will need to get a nurse or a doctor here to take care of her. The man nodded his head and the dark haired woman said, "Penelope is due in 6 weeks and I need to know that someone will be here that can help her when she goes into labor".

The man nodded his head and said, "I will pick up the second package and the equipment in the morning", the woman smiled and said, "everything is falling together, now I need to give Derek a few days before I accidently run into him". The man smiled as he turned and headed out of the room, the woman looked at the tv screen and said, "what did my Derek see in a bitch like you"?, she smoothed out her dress and said, "in a few days you will just be an after thought because I will be the woman keeping your side of the bed warm".

It was around 4:00 when JJ, Reid and Derek finally walked through the door and JJ said, "why don't you boys go and sit down and I will fix us something to eat", Derek brokenheartedly looked around at her and said, "thanks Jayje, thanks for everything you and pretty boy are doing". JJ hugged him and said, "we are a family Derek and families are there for each other".

When they pulled apart Derek sat down on the couch beside Reid and he laid his head back against the back of the couch as Reid turned the tv on, when Reid looked over a few minutes later he smiled when he saw that Derek had finally given in to exhaustion and fallen asleep. He got up and got the throw off the back of the couch and gently drapped it over Derek before heading into the kitchen.

When Derek opened his eyes a few hours later he looked up and saw JJ coming toward him with a cup of coffee, he rubbed his eyes and said, "where's Reid"?, JJ handed him the coffee and said, "he went to get you a change of clothes, he should be back anytime". Derek halfheartedly smiled and said, "how long was I out"?, JJ looked at the clock and said, "about 4 hours".

JJ walked into the kitchen and came back with a plate and said, "you need to try and eat something Derek, you know that Penelope would kick your ass if you stopped eating". He sighed as he took the plate and said, "your right Jayje", he put the fork to his lips and took a bite and JJ sat down on the couch with him and said, "after Spence gets back with your clothes and you get a shower, we will head in to the BAU and see if Kevin has found anything".

Penelope opened her eyes and saw one of the guards standing over her with a tray, she sat up in the bed and watched as the man put the tray across her lap, he then turned and headed out of the room. She looked down at the plate and saw, an egg, bacon, toast, juice and coffee, she picked up the bacon and took a bite as she wondered what Derek was doing.

She imagined that he was probably throwing himself into trying to find out what happened to her, she knew Derek and she knew that he wouldn't give up on her, he would keep looking until he had physical proof that she was dead. As she ate her breakfast she hoped and prayed that Derek and her team of crime fighters would soon find her and the baby.

Derek was just finishing breakfast when Reid walked in with Dereks go bag, he said, "I just grabbed some clothes I hope what I got will be ok", Derek smiled as he stood up and said, "thanks pretty boy". Reid smiled and said, "anytime Morgan, anytime", he then took the bag and headed upstairs towards the bathroom, once he stepped inside and closed the door he slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees and let the tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge-Ch 4

Penelope finished her breakfast and pushed her tray to the end of the bed and got up and started walking towards the bathroom, she she got almost to the bathroom door she heard that famaliar sound of the key in the door. She looked up to see a very scared blonde haired woman being pushed into her room, she looked at the woman who was dressed in scrubs and a name tag that said, Sarah Caine. RN".

The man looked at Sarah and said, "Sarah this is Penelope", Sarah just stood there looking at Penelope and when the man screamed, "TAKE CARE OF HER", they both took a few steps back. Sarah said, "wwwhat do you want me to do"?, the man laughed as one of his buddies pushed an ultrasound machine and blood pressure kit into the room, he growled, "check her and the baby out and make sure that they are both ok ".

Sarah looked at Penelope and said, "please lay down for me", Penelope looked at her and nodded her head as she turned and walked back over to the bed and laid down, the next thing they heard was the sound of the door slamming shut and locking. Sarah looked at Penelope and said, "wwwwhy do they have us"?, Penelope looked up at Sarah and said, "I wish I knew Sarah, I wish I knew.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes Derek headed back downstairs to find JJ and Reid sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, JJ smiled at him and said, "would you like a cup of coffee Derek"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "can I get it to go"?, JJ stood up and said, "of course you can". She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a togo cup and filled it with coffee and put a lid on it and handed it to Derek.

He took a sip and smiled at her and said, "thanks Jayje", she looked at him and said, "what's the plan for today"?, Reid said, "I think we need to pull up survelience footage from the surrounding area and see if we can see anything suspicious". Derek nodded his head and said, "maybe we will catch a glimpse of a liscense plate or see a famaliar face that we can run a history on".

They stood up nad headed out the door, the ride to the BAU only took a few minutes and soon they were walking into the round table room, Derek felt funny walking into the room knowing that Penelope wouldn't be there. He looked up to see Kevin walking into the room, he walked over to the table and sat down with his computer and said, "I have footage of the surrounding area from about 10 different cameras".

Sarah looked at Penelope and said, "your blood pressure is a little high but under the circumstances it is understandable", Penelope looked up at Sarah and said, "how is the baby"?, Sarah smiled and said, "he's fine". Penelope raised up on her elbows and said, "he, did you say he"?, she said, "yes, you are having a son, ohhh Penelope I'm sorry, I just assumed that you knew".

She smiled and said, "no we wanted to wait and be surprised but I am so glad that you told me", Sarah handed her a wet wipe and while Penelope wiped the gel off her stomach Sarah put the equipment together and pushed it over to the door. She handed Penelope a copy of the ultrasound and said, "here is a picture of your son", Sarah pointed to the heartrate and said, "his heart is strong and healthy".

Their converstaion stopped when they heard the key in the lock, they stood back as the goon walked into the room and pushed the equipment into the hall, he then turned to Sarah and said, "I will be back for you later", he laid 2 brown paper bags down and said, "there are some clothes in here for both of you" Sarah and Penelope watched as the man walked out of the room, they then walked over and sat down on the bed and Sarah said, "why are they doing this to us"?, she put her hand on top of Sarahs and said, "I don't have a clue".

Penelope looked at Sarah and said, "how did they get you"?, Sarah said, "I was just getting off work, I had just pulled a double and was heading to my car when I felt a hand cover my face and then after a few seconds everything went black and then when I woke up I was being pulled out of the back of a van". Penelope sat there and told her what had happened at the bank and Sarah said, "what kind of sick freak does crap like this"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "I don't know but I would hate to be in there shoes when my hotstuff finds them".

On the other side of the building the woman watched as Penelope and Sarah started bonding, one man looked at her and said, "what happens now mam"?, the woman smiled and said. "I will go and see Derek tomorrow, I want to give him today and some of tomorrow before I accidently run into him". The man smiled and said, "what are the plans for Penelope and Sarah"?, the woman tapped her finger to her chin and said, "they stay alive, well for now", the man nodded his head and said, "yes mam" before turning and heading out of the room.

The team sat in the round table with Kevin and watched frame after frame of the videos hoping to catch a break, Reid looked at the screen and said, "back that picture up Kevin and freeze it right before the tall black man with the long coat walked into the bank". Kevin backed the picture up and froze it where Reid asked and Reid said, we need to run facial recognition on him and every person that went into the bank that morning and see if we have any that have records".

Kevin nodded his head and started pulling up the video frame by frame doing checks on them several at a time, Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "I hope this works and I'm right". Derek smiles at him and says, "me to pretty boy, me to", after several minutes Kevin said, "I have several people that have records and they all entered the bank within 2 to 3 minutes of each other".

Derek said, "send their addresses to our phones and then can you start doing deep background checks on them"?, Kevin nodded her head and said, "I have just sent the addresses to your phones and I will start background checks right now". The team divided the list up and headed towards the elevators, when they stepped off the elevator in the garage Hotch said, "stay in close contact and be careful".

They all nodded their heads as she got into their SUVs and headed out of the parking lot


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge-Ch 5

Derek hit the steering wheel in frustration as the last location was the same as the other 5, Derek looked at Reid and said, "nobody's home here either, where the hell are they"?, Reid said, "maybe they are all together". Derek said, "call Hotch and let him know that there was nobody here either and see what he wants us to do", Reid pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed Hotchs number.

After a few rings Reid heard, "did you find anybody Reid"?, Reid looked at Derek and said, "no, there was nobody here either", Hotch said, "we need to regroup back at the BAU and see if Kevin has come up with anything". Reid said, "alright, we will meet you back at the BAU", the call soon ended and Reid watched as Derek put the SUV in drive and they pulled away from the house.

Penelope and Sarah were talking when the door flew open and several men walked into the room, Penelope said, "wwwhat do you want"?, one man stepped forward and said, "we are going to take the two of you outside and let you get some air". Penelope and Sarah stood up and headed reluctantly out the door and wondered were they really just taking them outside or were they going to kill them.

She was pleasantly surprised when they were indeed led outside as they looked around they saw that there was nothing around as far as the eye could see, nothing around but trees and a small pond in the middle of the land a little bit away from the house. Penelope watched as Sarah walked over and sat down in the huge yard swing, she wobbled over and sat down beside Sarah.

Penelope watched as 2 of the 4 men walked back inside the building they just came out of, she cleared her throat and said, "where are we"?, he snickered and said, "this my dear for the two of you is home for the rest of your lives, well until she decides that you are no longer needed". Penelope said, "she, who is she"?, he laughed and said, "she is probably right now getting ready to take over your life".

Penelope said, "what do you mean she is getting ready to take over my life, who is she"?, he laughed and said, "don't worry about who she is", he then picked up his paper and started reading. Penelope looked at Sarah and said, "I wonder who she is and what she is doing right now"?, Sarah shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know but maybe one day soon we will get to find out".

Derek and the rest of the team met in the round table room and Kevin turned around and looked at them and said, "I am still doing background checks but while you were out I came upon another survelience camera and look at what I found". The team leans in and Reid says, "that's strange, why is that van there now, it wasn't in any of the other pictures".

Kevin said, "I pulled up footage and the time the van showed up in the frame was 10:30, the bank blew up at 10:20", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "maybe that van is the get away vehicle". Reid said, "which direction did the van go after it left the bank Kevin"?, they all watched as the van headed east and they watched as it went out of sight at the corner of Branch and Salem street.

Hotch said, "can you pull up survelience cameras at the end of that street and see if you can follow the van"?, his fingers started flying across the keyboard and he said, "we can see them on Finch Street and then I can tell that they went onto Brown Avenue but after that it's like they just disappear". Reid said, "what is out in that area"?, Kevin said, "there are at least 20 huge buildings and 2 housing complexes out on that end of town".

Hotch said, "when you did a back ground check on those men how serious were their crimes"?, Kevin said, "they range from theft to attempted kidnapping", Derek said, "what do we do now Hotch"?, he looked at his watch and said, "we will call it a day and we will start early in the morning". Derek said, "I can't stop looking Hotch, I just know that my baby girl is out there and I can't stop looking for her until I find her".

Rossi put his hand on Dereks shoulder and Derek said, "I gotta get out of here", he turned and headed toward the stairs, by the time the team made it down to the parking garage Derek was gone. Hotch said, "where do you think he is"?, Rossi said, "I know where I would be, I would be somewhere getting drunk off my ass", Hotch said, "we need to find him".

Kevin walked to the door and said, "Agent Hotchner", Hotch and the team headed toward the round table room and Kevin said, "there was a nurse Sarah Caine and she was taken from the hospital after just finishing a 24 hour shift". Reid said, "why is that significant"?, Kevin pulled up the survelience footage from the garage and said, "this is the same van that was sitting out behind the bank yesterday morning".

Hotch looked at the team and said, "not only does someone have Penelope but they have this nurse Sarah", Reid said, "sounds like they are keeping Sarah to make sure that Penelope and the baby are alright but the one thing I don't understand is why do they want Penelope"?, Hotch said, "that is something that we need to find out and we need to do it now".

Derek finished his 4th drink and looked up at Sam and said, "give me another one Sam", he looked at Derek and said, "I'm really sorry about Penelope Derek, she was a great woman". Derek said, "I love my baby girl and I miss her", Sam said, "I know you do son, I know", Derek pushed his glass and said, "please give me another one Sam, I need to get so numb that I can't feel anything, at least for a few hours".

Sam said, "I can't give you another one unless you have a way home because I can't let you drive like this", Derek looked up when he heard a famaliar voice say, "it's ok Sam I'll make sure he gets home". Sam smiles and pours Derek another drink, Derek looks up and says, "Savannah, what are you doing here"?, she sat down beside Derek and said, "I am here for a job interview, I am interviewing at the hospital in the morning and I thought I would pop in here and get a drink before I headed back to my hotel".

Over the next hour Savannah made sure Derek had at least 5 or 6 more drinks before helping him off the stool and toward her car, Savannah looked across the seat at the man who was now sleeping and couldn't help but smile thinking how well everything was falling into place. She put the car in drive and headed toward Derek and Penlopes house with plans on putting the next part of her plan into action.


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge-Ch 6

As Savannah drove toward Dereks house she slowly and gently put her hand on his muscular thigh and slid it up and down, she glanced up and smiled when she saw that he was still asleep. When she saw the Morgan house come into view she said, "wow, this place is gorgeous", she pulled her can into his garage and got out and went around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

She gently tapped the side of Dereks face and said, "wakey wakey sexy boy", Derek started moving around, he then opened his eyes and when he saw Savannah he said, "where are we"?, she said, "we are at your house, I brought you here because you were to drunk to drive". Derek slowly and wobbily got out of her car and Savannah wasted no time wrapped her arms around him to help him inside.

Penelope and Sarah sighed as they knew their time outside was gonna soon come to an end, they looked up and saw another man come out and whisper something into the other mans ear. He grinned and said, "ok, we better get them inside and get everything set up", he looked at Penelope and Sarah and said, "it's time for you two to go back inside now".

They stood up and Penelope said, "what are we going to do now"?, the man laughed and said, "we will have a video for you to watch soon", Penelope said, "a video, a video of what"?, he leaned in and said, "your husband happily moving on". He was joined by two more men and they escorted Penelope and Sarah into another room with a couch and a computer.

Penelope and Sarah sat down on the couch and Penelope said, "what are we waiting for"?, he sat down and crossed his legs and said, "we are waiting for someone to send us the video from their phone and then we are gonna watch the video. Penelopes heart was in her throat wondering what they were going to show her, Sarah put her hand on Penelopes and said, "don't worry Penelope, I'm sure the video they are going to show us is nothing", Penelope smiled and hoped that she was right.

Savannah finally managed to get Derek upstairs, undressed and on the bed, it had taken several minutes and now that he was laying before her in nothing but his black boxers. She leaned her cell against something on the dresser and started unbuttoning her shirt, she threw it down on the floor and slowly slid her skirt down her thighs and smiled as she pushed a button on her cell and then crawled on the bed with him.

One of the men nodded as the computer screen started lighting up, he said, "alright ladies pay attention because the show is about to start", they then watched as the video started with Savannah kissing Derek on the lips passionately. Penelope raised up and said, "Savannah, what the hell is she doing"?, the man laughed and said, "well it looks to me like she is getting ready to fuck your grieving husband".

Penelope said, "that will never happen, Derek would never cheat on me, not with her or anybody else", the man put his finger to his lips and said, "be still and watch the video". Penelope got a sickening feeling in her stomach when she watched Savannas hand slid down Dereks body, soon her hand was sliding across his crotch, she watched as Derek started moving around on the bed.

Penelope said, "what's wrong with him, is he drugged"?, the man laughed and said, "just watch", she watched as Savannah unhooked her bra and tossed it on the floor and preceeded to slid her fingers into the sides of Dereks boxers. Savannah crashed her mouth to Dereks and when they pulled apart she said, "wakey wakey sexy boy, we have a show to put on".

Derek drunkedly opens his eyes and said, "Savannah whatttttt are youuuu"?, she crashed her mouth to his and Penelope gasped when she saw Savannas hand slid inside his boxers and started stroking him. The man grinned and said, "now here is where the fun starts", the watched as Savannah slid her panties off and tossed them on the floor beside her bra.

Penelope closed her eyes and said, "please don't let this happen, please don't let this happen", Penelope looked at the men and said, "that is rape", he laughed and said, "does it look like he is fighting her at all to you because from where I'm sitting it doesn't look much like fighting to me". Savannah removed her hands from inside Dereks boxers and started slowly sliding them down letting his erection fly free.


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge-Ch 7

Savannah could see her dreams finally coming true but that was when she saw Dereks bedroom door fly open and Reid said, "Derek wake up", Dereks eyes flew open and he looked from Savannah to Reid. Savannah ran her hand up and down his chest and Derek said, "I don't understand what's happening"?, Savannah smiled and said, "what do you think happened Derek, we just made love"

Derek then looked at Reid and said, "what happened, what is she doing here"?, Savannah raised up and said, "come on baby don't tell me that you forgot what just happened between us, you were amazing". Derek raised the sheet up and saw that his boxers were down just enough to free him and he said, "I I I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't fuck you when were were dating and I sure as hell drunk or not didn't fuck you today".

JJ looked at Savannah and said, "grab your shit and get out", Savannah proudly stood up and grabbed her clothes and cell and as she got into the bathroom she turned her cell off, ending the feed that was being sent to Penelope and Sarah. Penelope smiled and said, "Savannas little plan didn't work, she didn't manage to get Derek to sleep with her now did she"?, the man walked over and said, "shut up bitch", he then slapped her across the face.

Penelope grabbed her cheek and said, "you son of a bitch", the man laughed and said, "take the bitches back to the bedroom and we will see what Savannah wants to do with them when she gets back". Savannah was so sure that she could get Derek to sleep with her but much to her shock she failed, she had never failed at getting a man to sleep with her before.

Reid said, "Derek, Sam called and said that you were getting drunk and that your ex was bringing you home", Derek looked at Reid and said, "the last thing I remember she was helping me into the house and then after that you were calling my name". Derek watched as Savannah walked back out into the bed room and JJ said, "shame on you Savannah trying to take advantage of him like that, his wife is missing and you pull this shit".

Savannah got up in JJ's face and said, "trust me sweetie he wasn't fighting it when he was thrusting his tongue down my throat", Derek looked at her and said, "I want you out of here". JJ smiled and said, "you heard him, now get out before I fucking throw you out", Savannah laughed and said, "you and what army"?, the next sound that was heard in the room was the sound of JJ's hand hitting Savannas face.

She looked at JJ and said, "you will pay for that, the only thing I was doing was helping him, I was helping him forget his problems", Emily said, "the only thingggg you were doing was trying to get into Dereks pants". Savannah smirked as she put her hand on her cheek and walked out of the room, Hotch looked down at Derek and said, "get dressed and head back downstairs, Kevin found something and we will catch you up downstairs", Derek nodded his head and watched as his friends walked out the door and shut the door behind them.

A few long minutes later Penelope and Sarah jumped off the bed when Savannah unlocked the door and walked into the room, she walked right over to Penelope and said, "well how did you like the show"?, Penelope said, "you didn't get what you wanted, you didn't get my husband to sleep with you". Savannah slapped Penelope across the face and she was surprised when Penelope slapped her back.

Savannah grabbed her face and said, "who the hell do you think you are"?, Penelope said, "I'm the woman that you are holding hostage, that's who the hell I am", Savannah looked at Sarah and said, "what are you looking at"?, Sarah looked at her and laughed and said, "I am looking at a pretty pathetic person if you ask me". Savannah said, "what the hell do you know"?, Sarah said, "well I know that your plan to get Penelopes husband to sleep with you failed", Savannah tapped her foot on the concrete floor a few times before she slapped her hard across the face.

Sarah rubbed her cheek and took a deep breath as Savannah got right in her face, Sarah laughed and said, "no matter how many times you slap me you are still gonna be a pathetic bitch". Savannah backed her up against the wall and said, "oh really now"?, Sarah smiled and said, "yep, what kind of woman kidnaps a pregnat woman and then gets her husband drunk and tries to sleep with him"?, Savannah smiled and said, "a woman that is determined".

Sarah laughed and said, "do you know what I call her, I call her pa-the-tic", Savanna was close enough to bump noses with her and she said, "you are lucky that I don't kill your ass right now". Savannah pushed Sarah against the wall and said, "you and I are gonna dance later bitch", Sarah grinned and said, "I'll be looking forward to it tramp".

They both watched as Savannah walked out of the room and slammed and locked the door behind her, Penelope said, "Sarah why did you do that, she could have had you killed for that"?, Sarah smiled and said, "well I had to get her close enough". Penelope whispered, "close enough for what"?, she opened her hand and Penelope saw a piece of metal hair pin in the center of her hand.

Penelope said, "what are you going to do with that"?, Sarah smiled and said, "the first chance we get, we are getting the hell out of here", Penelope hugged her and said, "I can't wait to get out of here and away from the psychotic bitch". Meanwhile across town Derek walks downstairs and says, "so get me caught up, what did Kevin find"?, Reid said, "there was a nurse taken and her name was Sarah Caine".

Derek said, "I hate to hear that but how does that help us"?, Reid said, "well the white van that took her is the same one that was seen at the bank", Derek smiled and said, "oh my god, that means that we might be getting close to finding my baby girl". Hotch smiled and said, "yes it does, but there is something that we need to do and I don't think you are gonna like it".

Derek sat down on the couch and looked up at Hotch and said, "what is it that I'm not gonna like"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "we need to plan a very public funeral for Penelope", Derek stood up and said, "WE HAVE TO WHATTTTTTT"?


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge-Ch 8

Hotch said, "just listen to me Morgan, we are wanting the kidnappers to think that you are moving on right"?, he said, "yeahhhhh but", Hotch said, "and what better way to make them think you are moving on than to plan a funeral for Penelope". Derek ran his hands over his head and said, "but what if Penelope sees it, she will think I gave up on her".

Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "she knows that you love her and will never give up on her, I think it is our best chance", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "alright then, let's start planning the funeral". JJ sat down beside him and said, "we will do everything to make the funeral look real", Derek sighed and said, "I don't know if I can do this".

Hotch sat down on the other side of him and said, "it will give the unsubs a false sense of security and they will slip up and we will get Penelope back", Derek smiled and said, "I will do anything if it means that I can get my baby girl bak". JJ grinned as she pulled out her notebook and said, "alright we need to get our lists made so we can get started with preparations", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Derek stood up and said, "I need some air", he then walked out onto JJ and Reids back porch and looked up and said, "hang on goddess, please hang on", he sat down in a chair and laid his head back against the chair and looked up at the darkening sky. He closed his eyes and grinned as he could see her happy smiling face, he took a deep breath and couldn't help but wonder where Penelope was and what was happening to her.

Penelope grinned at Sarah and whispered, "how did you manage to get hold of that without her feeling it"?, she grinned and said, "she was so angry at me that she didn't feel me pull it out". Penelope laughed and said, "when are we going to try to get out of here"?, Sarah leaned in and said, "the sooner the better, butttttt we need to wait for the perfect moment", Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

Hotch walked out on the back porch and stood in front of Derek and crossed his arms and said, "how are you doing"?, Derek looked up at him and said, "I'm numb man, a couple of days ago Penelope was here and we were making plans for the baby". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "did you two ever find out the sex of the baby"?, he shook his head and said, "no, we wanted to be surprised".

Hotch squatted down in front of Derek and said, "we will get Penelope back and the two of you will get to raise your child together", Derek looked hopefully and said, "from your lips man, from your lips". Emily walked over to the door and said, "we need to go pick Jack up soon Aaron", he looked up at her and said, "I'm ready to go sweetie".

He stood up and said, "we have all of the houses under survelience and if any of those men go home we will be notified immediately", Derek stood up and said, "thanks guys, you have all been amazing and I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough". Hotch said, "well we will all meet here in the morning about 8:00 so we can get news of Penelopes "death" on the news".

Derek nodded his head and said, "I really hope this works", Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "don't worry Morgan it will, it will", Hotch and Emily then grabbed their coats and headed out the door. Rossi smiled and said, "you are more than welcome to come and spend the night with me and your mom", he smiled and said, "thanks Dave but I think I might take JJ and pretty boy up on their offer and stay here again tonight".

Rossi hugged him and said, "we will get kitten back", Derek smiled and said, "I miss her so much Dave, everytime I close my eyes I see her happy and laughing and then I open my eyes and she isn't here and I don't what is happening to her and the thoughts of her being in pain is killing me". JJ walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist and said, "I can't imagine what you are going through Derek, but just know that we are all here for you and we will get Garcie back".

He smiled and said, "thanks Jayje", he then said, "I think I am going to turn in and I will see you all bright and early in the morning", Reid said, "if you need to talk or just someone to sit with you just know that I am always available". Derek grinned and said, "thanks pretty boy", he then turned and headed up the stairs, once he got into the guest room he kicked off his shoes and socks and stripped down to his boxers and slid under the cover.

He laid there on his back looking up at the ceiling, he sighed and said, "I love you goddess and no matter what I have to do I will get you and our baby back", he then rolled over onto his side and humped up to a pillow and closed his eyes. Across town Sarah and Penelope jumped up when they heard a key in the door, when it flew open they saw two of the men standing there, one of them motioned for Sarah.

Penelope watched as she headed toward the door, one of the men said, "get some sleep Penelope, tomorrow is going to be a long day", she sighed as she watched the door close and seconds later she heard the lock click. She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes and said, "we will be together again handsome, no matter what I have to do to make that happen", she then closed her eyes hoping that sleep would soon find her.


	9. Chapter 9

Revenge-Ch 9

The next morning Derek opened his eyes and came face to face with Henry, he smiled and said, "what's up little man"?, Henry laughed and said, "nuffin", Derek laughed and said, "does your momma and daddy know you are in here"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeee". Derek grinned and said, "how about you and me head downstairs and get some breakfast"?, Henry laughed and said, "otayyyyy unca Dewek".

Derek got up and quickly got dressed and picked Henry up and headed downstairs, they walked into the kitchen and JJ turned around and said, "ohhhhhh Derek, did he wake you up"?, he laughed and said, "it's ok, seeing his cute smiling face was what I needed today". Henry wrapped his arms around Dereks neck and kissed his cheek before laying his head down on Dereks shoulder.

Reid said, "he really loves his uncle Derek", Derek kissed the top of Henrys head and said, "and his uncle Derek loves him", JJ put breakfast on the table and said, "are you hungry sweetie"?, Henry looked up at JJ and said, "uh huh". JJ held her arms out and said, "come on buddy", Henry practically jumped into JJ's arms and she kissed his cheek before sitting him in his booster seat.

Penelope woke up when she heard someone opening the door, she raised up on the side of the bed and watched as one of the men walked into the room and said, "get dressed and I will be back for you in a few minutes". Penelope then watched as the man walked out and she sighed as the door once again locked, she got up and grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later she heard the key in the door and stood up and waited until the man motioned for her, she said, "where are we going"?, he laughed and said, "ohhh you two are having breakfast in the tv room this morning". She said, "the tv room, but why"?, he smiled and said, "you'll see", a few minutes later they walked into the same room they were in when Savannah attempted to seduce Derek.

She walked over and sat down beside Sarah and said, "why are we in here this morning"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't have a clue, they just told me to get dressed and then came back a few minutes later and brought me in here". The man carried their breakfast over and placed it in front of them on the table before sitting down and looking at his newspaper.

JJ said, "news of Penelopes death is already on the news and in the papers", Derek swallowed some juice and said, "already"?, she said, "yeah, Hotch figured the sooner we get things rolling the sooner we are gonna find Garcie". She then handed him the newspaper and his heart broke when he saw the headline, "FBI AGENT KILLED IN BANK ROBBERY/EXPLOSION".

Penelope rubs her stomach as she finishes the last bite of her breakfast, she looks at Sarah and says, "how did you sleep lastnight"? Sarah yawned and said, "I managed to rest a couple of hours, how about you"?, Penelope said, "yeah about the same". They both looked up when the mans cell started ringing, they heard him say, "is it on now"?, he laughed and turned the tv on.

Penelope opened her mouth to say something and that is when the news bulletin interrupted the show that was on, Penelope raised up and said, "ohhhhhh please don't let anything have happened to my family". Seconds later they watched as a picture of Penelope appeared on the screen and the tears streamed down her face when the reporter started talking about how she was killed and about her funeral.

When the bulletin ended Sarah put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I'm sorry honey", Penelope wiped her eyes and after the man left laughing she leaned over and said, "this is part of Dereks plan, I just know it". Sarah smiled and said, "I bet your right, they are trying to make our kidnappers slip up so they can find us", Penelope smiled and said, "that has to be it because Derek would never give up on me without any actual physical proof of my death".

A few minutes later Penelope looked up to see the happy smiling face of Savannah, she walked over and sat down in front of Penelope and said, "awwww poor baby, I guess it hurts that your so called family thinks your dead". Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "shut up, you did this so I hope that you are pleased with yourself", Savannah laughed and said, "ohhhhhh yes Penelope I am very proud of myself".

Sarah said, "why are you doing this to us, to her"?, Savannah smiled and said, "that's easy princess, I'm doing it for revenge, Derek was once mine and we were so so very happy and this this fat bitch here shook her ass in his face and told him how she really felt about him and then Derek ended a relationship with me to start one with her sorry ass".

Sarah shook her head and said, "so you did this thinking that you could get Derek back"?, she said, "ohhhhhhh don't worry that pretty little head of yours, I will get him back and now that he accepts the fact that his bitch is dead it will be even easier to catch him vunerable and then he will be mine". Penelope said, "what are you going to do with my baby"?, she said, "ohhhhhh I am going to keep him and raise him as mine".

Penelope said, "what are you going to do with us"?, she put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "ohhhh sweetie that's easy after you give birth to my son and I have no further use for either of you, I am going to kill you". Penelope looked at Sarah and then at Savannah and said, "this was your plan all along wasn't it"?, she laughed and said, "yessssss bitch yes, this has been my plans since the day Derek left me for your skanky ass".

Savannah then laughed as she walked toward the door, she turned around and said, "enjoy the rest of your morning ladies", Penelope looked at Sarah and said, "ohhhhhh Sarah we need to get out of here and we need to do it soon". Sarah nodded her head in agreement and said, "we will hopefully get our shot soon", Penelope said, "soon, how soon"?, Sarah said, "knowing how psychotic she is, I bet she will go to your funeral and when she does, she will take some of the men with her, we will use that time to get the hell out of here".

Penelope sat back and said, "I like the way your think", they both sat back and sighed as they waited to see what Savannah and her men had in store for them next


	10. Chapter 10

Revenge-Ch 10

The next 2 days flew by and Derek couldn't believe that they still hadn't gotten any more clues, he stands in front of the mirror trying to straighten his tie, he sighs and turns around when there is a knock on the door. He walks over and opens the door and he smiles when he sees his mom standing there, she wraps her arms around him and says, "I thought it would be more believable if I were here with you baby boy".

Derek stepped aside and smiled sadly as his mom walked inside, once the door was closed he said, "momma I don't think I can do this", Fran put her hands on his face and said, "baby boy you can do this, it is going to be rough but you can do this". He looked down at the floor and said, "where are the girls"?, she walked over in front of the fireplace and said, "they are going to meet us at the funeral", he nodded his head and said, "I appreciate everything that everybody is doing to help me get my baby girl back".

Fran walked over and started helping him with his tie and said, "baby boy we would do anything we could to help you get Penelope and my grandbaby back", she stood there perfectly still as Fran finished with his tie. He sighed and said, "I hope that Hotch was right and whoever has Penelope messes up today", Fran smiled and said, "me to honey, me to".

Penelope sighed as she pulled her dress over her head, she straightened her dress and waited patiently for them to get their opportunity to escape, she walked over and sat down on the bed to wait for the days activities to start. A few minutes later she took a deep breath as there was a knock at the door, she looked up to see Savannah standing there in a black dress.

She said, "well I take it that you are going to go to my funeral"?, she laughed and said, "of course sweetie, I am going to go and be there for my man", Penelope stood up and walked over to her and said, "Derek is my man, not yours, now you get that straight Savannah". Savannah winked at her and said, "we will see Penelope, we will see".

Penelope said, "what does that mean"?, Savannah said, "I am going to be broadcasting from your funeral so you will get to see just what a good actor I truly am", Penelope said, "you can't seriously think that you stand a snowballs chance in hell of getting Derek". Savannah smiled and said, "ohhhhhh not only will I get him but before to long we will be raising a baby together, our baby".

Savannah tried to put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "keep your hands off my baby", Savannah said, "well he is your baby until after you have him and then he will be my baby, mine and Dereks". She then laughed as she turned and headed toward the door, she looked at the man standing at the door and said, "I need you and 3 of the others to come with me today".

He nodded his head in agreement and said, "someone will be back to get you in a few minutes", he then shut and locked the door before heading toward the car with his boss, the skankly Savannah. Penelope sat back down on the bed and said to herself, "there are 6 men plus Savannah so if she takes 4 with her that will only leave 2 here with me and Sarah".

About half an hour later one of the goons came back and got Penelope and led her to the tv room, she smiled when she stepped inside and saw Sarah already sitting on the couch. She walked over and said, "well I guess it is getting about time for the festivities to start huh"?, Sarah smiled and said, "yeah, and they want us here to watch it all".

Derek looks around and sees the room filled with his and Penelopes friends and family, he took a deep breath as he stood up and walked to the podium, his eyes instantly met Savannah's who was sitting in the second row. Reid saw what had drawn Dereks attention so he put his hand up to his ear and said, "Kevin can you zoom in and see what Savannah is doing"?, Kevin said, "doing it now".

Penelope and Sarah sat on the end of the couch as Derek told of his undying love for his wife and for the child he would never get to see, she reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. The guards laughed as they walked out of the room and locked the door, Sarah got up and walked over and could hear them walking away, she then turned to Penelope and said, "I say it's time we get the hell out of here".

Penelope walked over and said, "I agree, I say it's time we take our party on the road", Sarah pulled out the bobby pin and started pranking with the lock, Penelope said, "are you sure you can do that"?, Sarah smiled and said, "I'm sure Penelope, just give me oneeeeeeeee minute", Penelope stood behind her but was turned to where she could see her famalies faces.

Kevin zoomed in on Savannah and said, "it appears that she is filming the funeral", Reid said, "why would she do that if she wasn't involved with her disappearance some how"?, Kevin said, "that's not the only thing, there are 4 of the men from the pictures here in the audience". Reid said, "get the plain clothes police to spread out where the men are".

Kevin notified the police where the men were sitting and what there were wearing and soon they were all 4 surrounded, Penelope said, "how's it coming Sarah"?, she looked up at Penelope and said, "it's going great". She twisted the pin one final time and they both smiled when they heard a click, Penelpe said, "alright Sarah, way to go, I will never ever doubt you again".

Sarah stood up and gently opened the door and looked at Penelope and motioned for her and said, "I don't see them so let's get the hell out of here", Penelope was right on her heels and said, "you don't have to tell me twice". As they started through the hall they couldn't help but smile when they saw the door, Sarah pushed on the door and to their surprise it was unlocked.

She smiled at Penelope and said, "come on Penelope, let's get you back to your family", Penelope put her hand in Sarahs as they ran across yard and into the trees at the edge of the property.


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge-Ch 11

Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw the police all around the room, he finished his part of the ceremony before heading over to sit down beside his mom and both sisters. Savannah sat there watching the funeral trying not to smile, she even faked some tears hoping to make Dereks friends think that she really cared about the loss of Dereks wife.

At the end of the ceremony everybody stood up to exit the church and as each of the men the police were surrounding left the building they were arrested, one by one they were arrested and put in a van before the others saw what was going on. Savannah was one of the last people to exit the church, she wanted to stay so that she could be close to Derek.

Penelope and Sarah had been running for several minutes and Penelope said, "I need to stop Sarah, please just for a few minutes", Sarah looked around and saw that they weren't being followed so she said, "we can stop for a few minutes, but we need to get going soon". Penelope nodded her head in agreement as she sat down, she rubbed her stomach and said, "easy baby boy, momma needs to stop for a few minutes".

Sarah said, "are you alright"?, Penelope rubbed her lower back and said, "I'm having some pains in my lower back", Sarah said, "are they radiating around to your lower stomach"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, why"?, Sarah stood up and said, "we need to get out of here and get to the main road Penelope". Penelope stood up and said, "why"?, Sarah said, "it sounds like you are trying to go into labor".

Savannah started walking toward the door and Derek walked over to her and said, "listen Savannah, I'mmmmmm uhhhhh sorry about the other night, I was drunk and missing my wife". Savannah smiled and said, "it's ok honey", she turned around and started to leave and Derek said, "ohhhhhh Savannah", she turned around and looked at him and said, "yes".

Derek held out his hand and Savannah put her hand in his and he said, "I have something I need to tell you", she felt her heart beating faster and faster, she said, "and what is that"?, Reid handed him a pair of handcuffs and he slapped one on her wrist and said, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court".

Savannahs mouth flew open when Derek finished by saying, "you have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one then one will be appointed for you", he smiled and said, "do you understand these rights that I have read to you"?, she leaned forward and said, "you will never get your bitch back now". Derek put his hands on her arms and said, "tell me where she is, where is my baby girl"?, she laughed and said, "by now she is dead", Reid then led her away and as she walked out the door Derek heard her laughing and saying, "bye bye baby girl", as they put her into the back of the police car.

Penelope and Sarah could see the road, Sarah smiled and said, "look Penelope, look", she smiled and said, "is that what I think it is"?, Sarah smiled and said, "yes it is, it's the main road, we made it". Penelope hugged Sarah and said, "now all we have to do is get a car to stop and pick us up", Sarah said, "I wonder if those idiots back at the house have realized that we are gone yet"?, Penelope said, "well if they haven't it is only a matter of time before they do".

While they were talking the two remaining guards walked back into the tv room and gasped when they found it empty", the older one looked at the other one and said, "she is gonna kill us". The other one said, "not if we find them", the older one looked at his watch and said, "they have had what 30 minutes, they probably haven't even made it to the main road yet, let's get in the car and see if we can catch them".

They both run out of the building and get into their car and speed toward the main road, they were both scanning the sides of the road as the car roared closer and closer to the girls. Sarah said, "we need to get the rest of the way to the road and get a car before those idiots find us", Penelope stood up and said, "let's go", Sarah then wrapped her arm around Penelope and said, "are you sure that you are alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "other than the pain in my back I'm fine and I will be even better when I get to see my husband again and feel his arms around me".

Sarah and Penelope smiled as they finally made it to the main road, but they both turned around when they heard something coming up the road behind them, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh god Sarah, they have found us". Sarah saw a car coming up the road, she started flopping her arms and saying, "please stop, please stop", the car stops and the elderly woman says, "are you alright honey"?. Sarah said, "mam, is there any way that you can take us to the nearest hospital"?, she said, "are you hurt dear"?, Sarah opened her mouth to say something and that is when Penelope said, "ohhhhhhh nooooo".

The elderly woman said, "what's wrong honey"?, Penelope looked at the woman and said, "my water just broke"


	12. Chapter 12

Revenge-Ch 12

Sarah looked at Penelope as the older woman said, "help her into the car honey and I will take you to the hospital, it is only a couple of miles away", Sarah smiled at her and said, "thank you mam, we really appreciate it". The woman watched as they got into the car and she said, "anytime sweetie, my name is Julia by the way", Sarah smiled and said, "I'm Sarah and this is my friend Penelope, Penelope Morgan".

The woman looked at them through the mirror and said, "did you say Penelope Morgan"?, Sarah said, "yes I did", Julia said, "everybody thinks your dead sweetie", Penelop looked up and said, "I was kidnapped, well we both were and we just escaped mam when you picked us up". Julia smiled and said, "I bet your husband is going to be so happy to see you".

Penelope opened her mouth to agree with Julia and that is when she was hit with her first contraction, Sarah said, "lay back against the seat and try to breathe through the contractions Penelope". Julia said, "this brings back memories of when we brought my first baby into the world", Sarah looked at her and said, "what happened, well if you don't mind me asking".

Julia smiled and said, "ohhhh I don't mind at all", she took a deep breath and said, "we were heading to town and my water broke and let's just say that it was a very memorable delivery". Penelope sighed as her contraction ended and she asked, "did you give birth in the car"?, Julia laughed and said, "yes I did but dont worry honey we are only a few miles away from the hospital, we should be there in a matter of minutes".

The two goons finally made it to the main road and the younger one said, "ohhhhhhh Savannah is gonna kill us", the older man said, "well we still have a chance, just because we don't see her doesn't mean that we can't find her". He smiled and said, "you have a point there, maybe we should head toward town, I bet they will head toward the hospital to get her checked out".

The older man said, "then we will head to the hospital", he took a deep breath as he pulled out onto the road heading toward the hospital, Sarah said, "mam do you have a phone we can use"?, Julia said, "no honey I'm sorry I don't", Penelope squeezed Sarahs hand as a second contraction hit her and hit her hard, she said, "I need you to focus on something, something happy".

Penelope smiled as memories of Derek came to her, soon the contraction had passed, she sat back and said, "that was harder than the last one", Julia said, "how are you doing honey"?, Penelope smiled and said, "I'm doing ok Julia". Sarah smiled as she looked up and saw the hospital sign, she squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "we are almost there Penelope, hang on sweetie".

Derek was pacing back and forth in the front of the church when Hotch walked up he stopped and looked up at him and said, "have you had any luck, did she tell you where my goddess is"?, he shook his head and said, "unfortunately no, all she does is sit back and laugh". Derek runs his hand over his head and says, "we have to find her man, we just have to".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we will Derek, we will", Fran walked over and said, "baby boy did it work, did she tell them where Penelope is"?, Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "no momma, she won't say anything". Fran looked up at him and said, "she is going to be fine baby boy, we will find her, we will, you just have to believe that".

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I believe it momma", Fran sighed and said, "what are you going to do now Hotch"?, he ran his fingers through his hair and said, "we will wait a few minutes and then go back to the car and try again". Fran said, "and if that doesn't work, what if she never tells us where Penelope and the baby are, what happens then"?, Hotch said, "then we will search every single inch of land on that part of town".

Julia pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car and ran inside and when she came back out there she was closely followed by a doctor and several orderlies and a gurney. Julia said, "they are gonna help you Penelope", she smiled at Julia and said, "thanks for everything Julia, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come along".

She put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "you are welcome sweetie and I know that you and your baby are going to be fine", she smiled up at the older woman but that smile soon fell when she was hit with another contraction. Sarah stayed by her side and said, "slow your breathing down Penelope, remember to focus on Derek", she squeezed Penelopes hand and when the contraction ended Sarah slid out of the car and let the doctor take over.

Julia smiled and said, "is it ok if I stay until after the little one is born"?, Penelope grinned at Julia and said, "it certainly is Julia", she was then hit with yet another contraction as they laid her down on the gurney. After they got inside Penelope said, "please please let me call Derek and let him know where we are", the doctor smiled and said, "reach her a phone".

Derek was getting ready to exit the church when his cell started ringing, he looked down and saw that the number was from a hospital so he instantly answered it, he took a deep breath before saying, "Morgan". Penelope smiled and said, "hotstuff" and when he heard her voice he said, "baby girl" and everybody watched as he dropped to his knees in tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Revenge-Ch 13

Hotch ran over and said, "Morgan, what's wrong"?, Derek looked up and smiled and said, "nothings wrong, this is Penelope on the phone", Penelope was hit with another contraction and she handed the phone to Sarah. Sarah said, "Derek, you don't know me but my name is Sarah Caine and I'm at the hospital with Penelope right now". Derek got up off the floor and said, "why is she at the hospital, is she hurt"?, Sarah smiled and said, "no she isn't hurt, she is in labor".

Derek rubbed his hand over the top of his head and said, "in labor, but she is like 6 weeks early, is everything alright"?, Sarah said, "yes both Penelope and the baby are alright". Sarah said, "we are at Scottsdale Baptist Hospital", Derek said, "I will be there in a few minutes, tell Penelope that I love her", she held the phone away from her mouth and said, "Derek said that he loves you and he is on the way".

She gripped the bars on the bed and said, "I love you to handsome", Derek then heard the doctor say, "we need to get her to delivery", Sarah said, "by the time you get here you will probably be a daddy". Derek and the team headed toward the SUV's, when he got in and closed the door he said, "we will be there in a few minutes, Sarah said, "be careful and we will see you soon", with that the call ended.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "is Penelope ok"?, Derek laughed and said, "she's in labor pretty boy, I'm about to be a daddy", JJ smiled and said, "congratulations Derek, that's great". Derek pulled away from the church with Hotch, Emily, Rossi and his mom and sisters right behind him, they couldn't wait to get to Penelope, the closer they got to the hospital the faster Derek was going.

Hotch smiled as he watched Derek turn on his lights and sirens, Fran said, "I hope that Penelope and the baby are alright", Dave brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "they are both going to be fine Bella". Derek watched as the SUV behind him got further and further away, JJ said, "they are both ok Derek", he took a deep breath and said, "I know but I want to see them both so bad and I want to hold my goddess in my arms and tell her how much I love her".

Penelope looked up at Sarah and said, "I need to push, I need to push", they looked up to see the doctor walking into the room, she sat down on the stool between Penelopes legs and after a few seconds said, "ok Penelope on the next contraction I need you to push". Penelope nodded her head and said, "okkkkk", she looked at the doctor and said, "here comes another one".

The doctor said, "alright Penelope pushhhhhhhhhh and 1, 2, 3, 4 andddddd relax", Sarah wiped Penelopes forehead and said, "you are doing a great job Penelope", she smiled up at Sarah and said, "I can't wait to hold my baby boy in my arms". The doctor said, "you will be holding your baby in your arms in a few minutes", Penelope raised up and gripped the bars of the bed and said, "ohhhhhhh here comes another one".

The doctor said, "ok and pushhhhh and 1, 2, 3, 4 anddddd relax", Penelope fell back against the bed and the doctor said, "I'm tired, so tired", Sarah said, "you are doing so good Penelope". The doctor said, "alright Penelope on the next push I need you to give me a big one, can you do it"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I can doctor, I can".

When the SUV pulled into the parking lot, he slid into a spot and jumped out before the car came to a stop, JJ and Reid hopped out and ran across the parking lot behind Derek and when they got inside they saw him standing at the nurses station trying to get information about Penelope. He was still talking to the nurses with the rest of the family ran into the lobby.

Derek walked over to join the rest of the gang and Fran said, "well how is Penelope and the baby"?, Julia smiled and said, "are you Penelopes family"?, Derek smiled at the older woman and said, "yes mam, I'm her husband Derek, Derek Morgan". Julia smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you son", Derek smiled and said, "how do you know my wife"?, Julia grinned and said, "I'm the one that drove her to the hospital".

Derek shook her hand and said, "thank you so much", Julia smiled and said, "I'm glad that they are both alright, did they tell you anything about how they are both getting along"?, he opened his mouth to say something and a nurse said, "Mr. Morgan are you ready to go back and see your wife"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I sure am, how are her and the baby doing"?, the nurse smiled and said, "by the time you get back there you will get to hold your baby".

Derek smiled at Julia and said, "please stay and see Penelope, it won't be long before they move her to her room and I'm sure that she would love to see you again", Julia smiled and said, "thank you son, I would love to stay". Derek grinned and said, "I will see you all soon", he then turned and followed the nurse through the double doors and up the hall toward the delivery room.

Derek opened the door and stepped inside just in time to hear his son cry for the first time, he ran over beside his gorgeous wife and kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you". She caressed the side of his face and said, "I love you to handsome", Penelope smiled and said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he looked at her and said, "my my my son"?, she smiled and said, "yes your son".

As the doctor handed him the baby and he looked down at the little miracle in his arms, he kissed the little boy on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you so much little man", Penelope smiled as she watched the love of her life beaming with love as he held their child for the first time.


	14. Chapter 14

Revenge-Ch 14

Sarah smiled as she slowly slipped from the room to give Penelope, Derek and the baby some alone time, when she walked out into the waiting room Julia smiled and said, "well how are Penelope and the little one?, Sarah smiled and said, "they are doing great, I came out to give them some time alone, it is getting about time for them to take the baby to weigh and measure him".

Fran smiled as she hugged Sarah and said, "I want to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter in law and my grandson", she grinned and said, "I'm just glad that I was able to help them". Sarah then walked over and sat down beside Julia and said, "they should be moving her to her room in a little bit and then we can all go and see her and the baby".

After holding their son for a few minutes Derek happily handed him over to Penelope, she kissed his little head and said, "mommy loves you little man", she then counted his 10 little fingers and his 10 little toes as Derek stood there smiling down at her. The doctor smiled and said, "we need to take him for a few minutes and get him weighed and measured and then we will bring him to you in your room".

Penelope kissed her son one final time before handing the baby to the nurse, after the baby was out of the room the doctor said, "alright Penelope I'm going to go ahead and get you sewed up so that way the nurses can clean you up before we move you to your room". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "goddess I'm going to step out and let the doctor do her work and we will see you in your room".

The doctor smiled and said, "she will be in room 222", he grinned as he turned and walked to the door, before he walked out Penelope said, "where did Sarah get off to handsome"?, he laughed and said, "she is probably out in the waiting room with Julia and the team". Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhh handsome can you please ask them to stay I would like to thank them again for everything they did for me and the baby".

He winked at her and said, "I most definitley will my love, I want to thank them both again for saving my baby girl and my baby boy", Penelope grinned and said, "I love you handsome". Derek sighed happily for the first time since Penelope and the baby had been taken and said, "I love you to beautiful", he then turned around and headed out of the room.

When Derek walked over to join everybody he laughed and said, "they will bring Penelope and the baby to room 222 in a little bit so that way we can all spend some time with them". He turned and looked at Sarah and Julia and said, "Penelope would love to get to see the two of you", Julia smiled and said, "I would love to stay and see her and the baby".

Sarah smiled and said, "I'm not going anywhere", Derek sat down beside Julia and said, "I am so thankful that you were on that piece of road today Julia and you were able to help Penelope and Sarah". Julia grinned and said, "I am usually out that way several times a week, I go to the cemetary to visit my husbands grave", Derek sat back and said, "how long were the two of you married, if you don't mind me asking"?, she put her hand on his arm and said, "honey I don't mind at all".

She took a deep breath and said, "Michael and I were married for almost 55 years before he was called home, we have 6 children and 18 grandchildren and I wouldn't take anything for our life together". Derek smiled and said, "Michael sounds like an amazing man and it sounds like you two had a great life together", Julia looked up at him and said, "we had a wonderful life together and I hope that you and Penelope have as wonderful a life together as Michael and I had".

Derek hugged Julia and said, "thank you Julia, thank you so much", Julia wiped a tear away and said, "your Penelope is a very strong woman, I can see alot of me in her, that's for sure". Derek kissed her on the cheek and said, "my baby girl is the strongest woman I have ever met and I don't know what I would do without her", Julia then patted his hand and said, "how long have you and Penelope been married"?, he smiled and said, "we have been married almost 2 years but we have been friends for 8 prior to us getting together".

Julia laughed and Derek looked at her and she said, "you and Penelope sound like me and my Michael, we were friends for years, I loved him from the first day I met him but I was afraid to ruin our friendship, I was afraid that he didn't feel the same buttttttt he definitley proved to me that his feelings for me were the same as mine for him and thus started our almost 55 years together".

The next few minutes passed by as they all sat there laughing and talking and before they knew it the nurse was walking over toward them, Derek stood up and the nurse smiled and said, "your wife and son are in her room if you would like to go on up". Derek smiled and said, "I am sooooo ready", they all laughed as they stood up and headed toward the elevator.

As Derek looked down at Julia and what a huge part of the rescue she had been, he knew exactly what his sons first name should be


	15. Chapter 15

Revenge-Ch 15

When they stepped into the room the all walked over to the bed and the room was filled with "awwwwww's", as they all saw the adorable little boys that laid sleeping peacefully in Penelopes arms. Derek leaned down and kissed Penlope on the lips and said, "how are you doing goddess"?, she smiled and said, "tired, handsome but doing good".

Penelope kissed the top of her sons head and then looked up at Derek and said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to", he reached down and took his son into his arms and kissed his little forehead and said, "daddy loves you little man". Fran walked over and kissed the top of her grandsons head and said, "welcome to our family little angel".

After holding his son for several minutes he gently handed the baby over to his grandma and as he watched Fran kiss the little boy he couldn't help but smile, he then sat down on the side of the bed and smiled down at his beautiful wife and said, "I have a name for the baby". Penelope looked up at him and said, "what name were you thinking handsome"?, he smiled as he opened his mouth to tell her.

Derek smiled and said, "since Julia was such a huge part of the rescue and she was on her way to the cemetary to visit her husband Michael, I was thinking about the name Michael Julian Morgan". She grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhhh handsome I love it and that name definitely suits him", Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I love you goddess".

Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", she then sighed happily as she felt his arms wrap around her, JJ looked over at Penelope and said, "so have the two of you picked a name for this little sweetie yet"?, Penelope said, "we have, everybody we would like for you to meet Michael Julian Morgan". Penelope smiled as Julia made her way over to Penelope.

Derek stood up and Julia sat down beside Penelope and said, "my husband would be so proud to know that you named your son after him", Penelope put her hand on Julias and said, "we are naming him after you and your husband because if you hadn't been going to visit him you wouldn't have been along that stretch of road and you wouldn't have been able to help us".

Julia hugged her and said, "your son is adorable" and I am honored to have him named after me but what about Sarah"?, Sarah walked over and said, "what about me"?, Julia smiled and said, "what is your name honey, your full name"?, Sarah laughed and said, "my full name is Sarah Julia Caine". Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhhhh my goodness, that means that our son is named after the three people that helped bring him into the world.

The goons pulled into the hospital and walked inside and over to the information desk, the nurse looked at them and said, "can I help you"?, the younger man smiled and said, "yes mam we are looking for our friend Penelope Morgan, we were told that she is here". The nurse smiled and said, "I'm sorry but I can't give out any information on our patients sir". o The younger man smiled and said, "thank you" and they turned and walked over to the waiting room and sat down, he glanced over his shoulder and watched as the girl that was sitting behind the desk got up and went into another room. He got up and walked over and looked down at the patient register and saw that what room Penelope was in.

He grinned as he turned around to his friend and said, "she is in room 222", the older man grinned and said, "we need to sneak upstairs and check on our visitor", the older man said, "we need to find out something about Savannah, she hasn't called us for hours". The younger one was looking at the tv screen and he motioned for the other man to turn and watch the tv.

When the report was over he leaned in and said, "they have everybody but us and those 2 bitches need to pay", he grinned and said, "we need to wait until they are alone so we can finish what we started". They slowly headed over to the elevator, once they stepped on the elevator they discussed what they were going to do and when they stepped off the elevator they headed over to the storage closet in search of what they needed to continue their plan.

Reid smiled as he handed the baby back over to penelope, Hotch sighed and said, "I hate to put a damper on the celebration but we need to discuss what happened and how you two got away". Penelope looked at Sarah and then she said, "well now that story will take a few minutes", Hotch put his hands across his chest as Penelope and Sarah started telling them what happened.

A few minutes later Penelope said, "and that is when we met Julia and when my water broke she brought us here and you know the rest from there", Reid looked at Hotch and said, "that means that there is still two unsubs on the loose". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "what happened to Savannah and the others"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "we have them arrested goddess, they can't hurt you anymore".

It wasn't long before an exhausted Penelope started yawning, Derek kissed her lips and said, "baby girl why don't you sleep for a while", she smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea but what about the baby"?, Sarah smiled and said, "we can put him in the basinette and I will stay here and watch him while you sleep", she smiled and said, "thank you".

Julia stood up and said, "well I think it is time for this old woman to head home but if it's ok I will be back to visit", Penelope hugged her and said. "it is very ok Julia". Everybody one by one hugged Penelope before they headed out of the room, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "handsome can you make sure that Julia gets safely to her car"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I sure can goddess".

Derek then held his arm out and grinned when Julia put her hand in the bend of his arm, when she got to the door she turned and said, "congratulations again on the baby Penelope". She smiled and yawned at the same time and said, "thank you again Julia for everything you did for us", Derek blew Penelope a kiss before turning and heading out of the room.

Reid was the last person to leave the room and when he got to the end of the hall he passed to men in scrubs that gave him very creepy feelings and when he glanced down at their feet he noticed that they had dress shoes on. He followed the team the rest of the way to the elevator and the further away from Penelopes room he got the more it was bothering him.

Before the doors closed he stuck his hand out and said, "the men we passed in the hallway", JJ said, "the doctors"?, Reid said, "I don't think they were doctors", Hotch said, "what makes you say that"?, Reid said, "I glanced down at their feet and saw dress shoes". JJ said, "what's so strange about that"?, Reid said, "how many doctors do you know that work long hours and wear dress shoes"?, they all ran off the elevator heading towards Penelopes room with Derek in the lead.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews

Revenge-Ch 16

Sarah looked up from her magazine when she saw two people in scrubs walk into the room, she then glanced down at the baby who was peacefully sleeping in the basinette beside her before gasping when she felt a gun in her ribs. She opened her mouth to scream and when she saw the younger man aiming his gun at Penelopes head she just sat there afraid to move.

She looked up at the older man and said, "wh wh what do you want"?, he smiled and said, "we are here to finish what Savannah started", she looked up at the two men and begged, "please don't hurt Michael he is innocent in this". The younger man laughed and said, "ohhhhhh we will be taking all three of you with us and this time you won't be coming back".

Sarah looked beside the man that was talking to him and saw a wheelchair, she said, "please don't hurt Penelope, she hasn't done anything to either of you", the man smirked and said, "no matter what you say, you two bitches and the little bastard laying over there are all gonna die". Sarah looked at Penelope and the baby and sighed as she saw that they were both still out.

Derek stopped outside the door and peeped through the window and saw the two men in there with guns aimed at Penelope and Sarah, he could see that the baby was still sleeping beside Sarah. He looked at Hotch and said, "we have one unsub with a gun on Sarah and one with a gun on Penelope",JJ said, "what about the baby"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "so far he is still sleeping".

Derek motioned for Hotch, Emily and Dave to go around to the side door while he, JJ and Reid readied to go in the main door, Derek looked up and watched as the older freak grabbed Sarah up out of the chair and grabbed her arms. He watched as she struggled to get away from the man and when he whispered something in her ear she stopped struggling and leaned down and picked the baby up.

Reid leaned forward and said, "what are they doing"?, Derek said, "it looks like the older one is going to try to force Sarah to bring the baby out of the room while the other man is just standing there watching. JJ said, "maybe we should clear the hall and wait till they come out with Sarah and us grab her, the baby and the one that comes out with them and then let the rest of the team get Penelope and the other man"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "we have to make sure that they don't get away Reid".

JJ walked around the corner and cleared the hall quickly and then informed the rest of the team what the plan was and then came back and let them know that the others were ready when they were. Derek peeped in the door again and watched as Sarah was helping the very sore Penelope into the wheelchair and she reached over on the bed and grabbed the cover and spread it across Penelopes lap.

Derek motioned that they were getting ready to start out into the hall, they were all three watching as the door opened and Sarah was forced out into the hall with the baby in her arms. Derek reached over and grabbed her and put her behind him as the older man aimed his gun at Derek, JJ and Reid aimed their gun at the unsub and Derek said, "put your gun down NOW".

The man laughed and said, "that ain't gonna happen, you might have saved one bitch and the brat but your bitch is still in here with us and she ain't walking out of here alive". Hotch gently pushed the side door open and stuck his gun in the younger mans back and he held up his hands but quickly brought his elbow down and hit Hotch in the stomach.

Penelope slid down out of her chair and into the floor the older man turned around when he heard a commotion behind him, he then saw what was happening so he took aim at Penelope, Derek put the older man in his sights and as he saw the man getting ready to fire on Penelope. Dave and Emily ran into the room and wrestled with the younger man and got his gun away from him as Hotch took him to the floor.

Derek aimed his gun at the man and said, "drop your gun or I swear to god I will kill you where you stand", the man hesitated for a second before aiming the gun down at Penelope. Derek screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO" and then he shot the unsub in the back several times and as the older unsub hit the floor Penelope screamed as she watched blood quickly cover the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

Revenge-Ch 17

Derek ran over and got down on the floor beside Penelope and said, "goddess are you alright"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'mmmmm alright", he helped her out from under the bed and helped her gently up onto the bed. She looked up at him and said, "Sarah and the baby", Sarah walked into the room and over to the bed and said, "we're right here Penelope and we're both alright".

Penelope smiled as Sarah laid her son in her arms, she held his sleeping form as close to her body as she could, Penelope looked up to see doctors and nurses running into the room. They ran over to the bed and took the baby out so they could check him while the others were checking on Penelope, Derek tried to remove his hand from hers but she gripped him tight and said, "please don't leave me".

He sat down on the bed beside her and held her close as the doctor finished her check, Derek looked at the doctor and said, "how is she, is she alright"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "other than having a high blood pressure and heart rate she is fine". Penelope said, "when can I have my baby"?, the doctor smiled and said, "we are going to move you to another room and then we will bring your son back to you".

Penelope stood up and her legs were so wobbily that she almost collapsed in Dereks arms, the doctor said, "reach me that wheel chair", Derek gently placed Penelope down in the chair and then kissed the top of her head and said, "it's ok baby, you're safe". She looked up at Derek and whispered, "is it over handsome, is it finally finally over"?, he brought her shaking hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "it is beautiful, it is finally over".

Hotch handed the unsub over to the police as the doctors carried the older unsub out of the room covered on a gurney, Penelope watched as JJ and Emily came over and got down beside her and said, "it's all over Garcie, they can't hurt you anymore". The doctor stood in front of Penelope and said, are you ready to head to your new room Penelope"?, she looked up at the doctor and nodded her head yes.

The team followed Penelope down the hall and into room 230 and once she was comfortably in the bed a nurse came in to the room with Michael in her arms, Penelope smiled as she kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "momma loves you". Derek sat down beside her on the bed and as he wrapped his arms around his wife and his son he glanced up to see his mom and sisters coming into the room.

Fran sighed and asked Dave"?, "how are they"?, Dave hugged his wife and said, "scared but ok", Fran laid her head on his chest and said, "we almost lost them again Dave and I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to either of them". Dave kissed the top of her head and said, "they are all alright Bella and they are here where it is safe".

She looked at the huge smile on her daughter in laws face and couldn't help but grin, Desi walked over to Penelope and said, "how are you"?, she looked up at Desi and said, "other than having the crap scared out of me I'm fine". Derek kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "I'm not letting you out of my sight baby girl", she sighed happily and said, "you won't hear me complain handsome".

Hotch walked over to Penelope and said, "in a day or so I am gonna need you to give us a detailed account of what happened from the time you were in the bank up until now". Penelope smiled at him and said, "ok bossman, that won't be a problem", He then looked at Sarah and said, "I'm going to need you to come in and give us an account in your words about what happened to Sarah".

Sarah took a deep breath and said, "that won't be a problem, but if it is ok right now I would loveeeeeeeee to get a hot shower and something to eat", Penelope looked at everybody and said, "after Sarah gets her hot bath why don't you all go out for a nice hot dinner". Sarah said, "what about you"?, she yawned and said, "I'm gonna take a nap and then wake up and spend more time with my handsome husband and son".

Hotch smiled and said, "dinner sounds great", he looked at Sarah and said, "how about Em and I take you home and let you get your bath and change your clothes and then we can head out to the meal of your choice". Sarah grinned and said, "that sounds amazing", the team all hugged Penelope and Derek and kissed the baby on the top of the head before they all turned and headed toward the door.

Penelope scooted over and said, "lay down with me handsome, I've really really missed that", he toed off his shoes and laid down beside her and wrapped his arms snuggly around her. She laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as they looked down at their son, Penelope grinned and said, "he's beautiful isn't he Derek"?, he smiled and said, "he is goddess, he definitley is".

The three of them laid there together on the bed and as Derek looked down at his son he started telling him the story of how he met and fell in love with Penelope, she laughed and said, "isn't he to young to hear this handsome"?, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "he is never to young to hear about true love my very beautiful goddess", she grinned as he started the story of the chocolate god and his goddess.


	18. Chapter 18

Revenge-Ch 18

The next couple of days flew by for everybody and now Sarah was sitting across the table from Hotch and Reid as she tells everything that happened to her from the time she was taken from outside the hospital until the incident in the hospital room. Sarah took a deep breath after she finished with her statement, she looked up at Hotch and said, "what is going to happen now"?, Hotch said, "Savannah and her co-horts will have their day in court and then they will be sentenced for their crimes".

Sarah rubbed her hands together and said, "how much time do you think they will get"?, Reid smiled and said, "they will never see the outside of prison again", Sarah smiled and said, "really"?, Hotch smiled and said, "yes, they are going away for kidnapping, assualt and attempted murder on three people, so they will be spending the rest of their lives behind bars".

Penelope looked up to see Emily and JJ walking into the room, she put her finger to her lips and motioned to Derek who was sleeping peacefully on the cot beside her bed. Emily smiled and said, "how are you doing PG"?, she smiled and said, "I'm doing good girlies, how are you doing"?, JJ sat down on one side of the bed and Emily on the other.

Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, JJ shook her head and said, "ohhhh no honey nothings wrong, we are all fine", she took a deep breath and said, "if nothing's wrong what's up with the sad faces this morning"?, Emily said, "Hotch and Reid are taking Sarahs startement this morning anddd", Penelope finished her statement and said, "and you two are suppose to take mine, right"?, they both nodded their heads yes.

Derek woke up and rubbed his eyes and said, "hey Jayje, Em, what's up"?, JJ laughed and said, "we are here to get Garcies statement this morning", he looked at Penelope and said, "good morning goddess". She smiled and said, "good morning yourself handsome, I missed you when I woke up this morning", he got up and took a couple of steps and kissed her gently on the lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "I got up and changed Michaels diaper about 5:00 and then I gave him half of a bottle and we walked around a little and then when he fell asleep I sat down on the cot and watched him sleep and then the next thing I knew I was waking up". She laughed and said, "well just think tonight we will hopefully be sleeping in our own bed", he sighed happily at the thoughts of being in their bed with his arms wrapped around his goddess.

He smiled and said, "since the little man is sleeping I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get a cup of coffee, that way you and the girls can get your statement taken care of". He leaned down and kissed her lips and said, "I love you beautiful", she winked at him and said, "I love you to chocolate drop", he shook his head and grinned as he headed toward the door.

After the door shut she looked at her friends and said, "alright girlies where do you want to start"?, Emily took a deep breath and said, "how about from when you first walked into the bank. She took a deep breath and glanced down at her son and smiled before she opened her mouth and prepared to give her statement on everything that happened from the time she stepped into the bank until the last of Savannah's goons were captured in her room.

About 45 minutes to an hour later the baby starts waking up as she was finishing with her statement, Emily gets up and picks the baby up and smiles down at him and says, "how is Aunt Em's little man"?, he cooed and stretched in her arms. She kissed his forehead and said, "are you missing your momma"?, he kicked his little feet and she said, "I take that as a yes", she then giggled as she handed the baby over to Penelope.

Savannah sighs as she sits in her cell and thinks about how close she came to having it all, she lays her head back against the wall and closes her eyes and remembers how good it felt to have his body touching hers. She smiled when she could almost feel his lips against hers, if she would have had a few more minutes, just a few more minutes then she would have gotten the one thing that she had been wanting for the past 3 1/2 years.

When she started her relationship with Derek everything was perfect, he was so sweet and loving with her, they had done things but when it came time for sealing the deal he would get called out on a case or he would have plans with his baby girl. She blew out a breath and said, "ahhhhhhhhh yes his precious baby girl", she rolled her eyes when the dreaded conversation happened about how she was a nice person but he didn't love her.

She had imagined her life so different, they could have been happy, they could have gotten married and it would have been her having Dereks son not that bitch Penelope Garcia Morgan. She looked down at her left hand and could imagine a wedding band and wiped away a tear and said, "oh well it's his loss", she closed her eyes for a few minutes but they flew open when she heard the door click open.

She stood up and said, "well well what can I do for you"?


	19. Chapter 19

Revenge-Ch 19

The person walked closer to her cell, she leaned in and said, "what's wrong Hotchner, cat got your tongue"?, he shook his head and said, "I just can't figure you out Savannah". She looked at him and said, "what is it that you don't understand exactly"?, he relaxed and said, "why did you do it"?, she smiled and said, "why did I do what"?, he took a deep breath and said, "why did you take Penelope and Sarah"?, she walked closer to him and said, "ohhhhh Agent Hotchner that is so so very simple, the reason I did it was revenge".

Hotch stood there and said, "but why, what did Penelope do to you"?, she laughed and said, "are you seriously asking me that"?, he crossed his arms and stood there and said, "yes I am seriously asking you that". She shook her head and said, "Derek was mine, the life that she has with Derek was suppose to be my life, that little boy was suppose to be our baby, not theirs".

Hotch laughed and said, "so you did it out of jealousy"?, she rested her forehead against the bars and said, "I love Derek, I love him with everything I have in me", Hotch opened his mouth to say something and she said, "have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them"?, he nodded his head and said, "I love my wife with all my heart and I would do anything to keep her and our son safe but what you did wasn't done out of the need to keep someone safe, what you did you did because you were jealous that Penelope had something that you wanted".

She looked at him and said, "YOU DON'T GET IT, DEREK WAS MINE, WE WERE PERFECT TOGETHER AND THEN SHE SHOOK HER FAT ASS IN HIS FACE AND POW WE WERE OVER AND HE WAS FAWNING ALL OVER HER". Hotch sighed and said, "well savannah you never really stood a chance with Derek", she looked at him and said, "what the hell are you talking about, of course I did".

He shook his head and said, "no you didn't because his heart always belonged to Penelope", her mouth flew open and she said, "you son of a bitch, how can you seriously say that to me, how can you say that his heart belonged to that fat bitch"?, he got as close to her as he could and said, "Penelope Garcia Morgan is one of the best people you are ever gonna meet, she is kind and loving and would do anything for her family and friends".

Savannah rolled her eyes and said ,"blah blah blah, yeah yeah yeah, I know Penelope is perfect, she is fucking perfect", he shook his head and said, "Derek and Penelope have loved each other for years but were afraid to act on it". She laughed and said, "ohhhhhh yeah they were afraid to act on it, you can't tell me that and make me believe it".

He smiled at her and said, "we will see you in court, you and your co-horts", she laughed and said, "I don't do any time for this", he pointed his finger at her and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah you will, you will never see the outside of a prison Savannah". She looked at him and started to say something and he leaned in and said, "I will personally make sure that you and your friends pay for what you did to Penelope, Savannah and baby Michael".

He turned and then walked away and he couldn't help but grin when he heard her screaming his name as he walked through the door, the last thing he heard before the door slammed shut was her saying, "Derek will be mine, count on it". As he walked out into the hall and laughed and said to Dave, "she is in for a rude awakening when we go to court, she is gonna spend the rest of her life behind bars".

Dave put his hand on Hotchs shoulder and said, "let's go see Penelope and the baby", he grinned and said, "that sounds like a great idea Dave", they were laughing as they walked out onto the sidewalk. The ride to the hospital only took a few minutes and Hotch used the time to tell Dave what happened when he had his conversation with Savannah.

Penelope looked up as JJ grinned down at Michael and said, "auntie JJ is gonna spoil her little man rotten", Hotch walked into the room and said, "I don't think there is gonna be a shortage of spoiling going on". Derek shook his head and laughed and said, "me either man, me either", Penelope smiled and said, "what have you and my italian stallion been up to today Charlie Brown"?, he grinned at the nickname and said, "well I have just spent the past 45 minutes talking to a very very delusional Savannah".

Derek looked down at Penelope and then at Hotch and said, "what has she done now"?, he laughed and said, "she didn't do anything, it's what she said", Penelope sighed and said, "what did she say bossman"?, he took a deep breath and then filled the team in on his conversation with her. When he was finished JJ said, "I wish I would have slapped her harder".

Derek looked down at the floor and Penelope said, "handsome, you didn't do anything wrong, you were drunk and she used your state against you", he looked up at her and kissed her lips and said, "I love you goddess". She caressed the side of his face and said, "and I love you my chocolate tart", Dave laughed and said, "that's a new one isn't it kitten"?, she winked at him and said, "yes it is but there is just so much chocolately goodness in this man to only have a few nicnkames".

Emily smiled when she felt Hotchs arms wrap around her, she leaned back into his embrace and said, "when does her trial start"?, Hotch kissed her temple and said, "it starts on Monday". Penelope said, "but but but today is Friday"?, Hotch said, "you have nothing to worry about Penelope, she waved her right to a trial by her peers so the judge will decide her fate, her fate and the fate of her partners".

Penelope smiled when she saw the doctor walking into the room with her release papers in her hand, she walked over to Penelope and said, "are you and Michael ready to get out of here"?, she nodded her head and said, "yesssssss mam". She grinned and said, "the only thing I need is your signature on your papers and then you are a free woman".

Penelope smiled as she happily sighed her name on the bottom of her papers and when she looked up Derek was sitting a bag that had an outfit of clothes for Penelope and the baby in it on the bed. The doctor smiled and said, "I will get out of here and let you get ready to head out but I suggest that you have a follow up with your OB when you get home", she nodded her head in agreement.

About half an hour later Penelope and her family were ready and heading toward their hotel, JJ looked at everybody and said, "how about we have lunch and then spend the rest of the day lounging around watching movies"?, Penelope grinned and said, "I love that idea Jayje", Penelope sat back and sighed happily as she felt Dereks loving arms wrap around her.


	20. Chapter 20

Revenge-Ch 20

The weekend flew by and Penelope sighed as she stood in front of the mirror as she finishes getting dressed for court, as she stands there thinking about the past week she doesn't hear Derek walk into the room talking to her. She jumps when he wraps his arms around her, he says, "I'm sorry baby, I thought you heard me talking to you when I came in".

She turned around and said, "sorry handsome I was just thinking about the past week and everything that we went through", he wrapped his arms snuggle around her and said, "today is the final step to getting back to normal goddess". She laid her head down on his chest and said, "what if the judge lets her off Derek, what if", he put his finger over her lips and said, "baby she is going away for the rest of her life, they all are".

She opened her mouth to say something and that is when Michael started fussing, she smiled as she walked into the other room, she walked over to his portable crib and picked him up and kissed his little cheek and said, "it's ok baby boy, momma's here". Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I hate to leave him here but I am glad that your mom and sisters are going to stay with him".

Derek laughed and said, "momma, Desi and Sarah can't wait to spend some time alone with the little guy, I know for a fact that they went shopping yesterday and bought allllll kinds of things for him to wear and of course a few toys". Penelope laughed and and said, "of course", while she was patting his back there was a knock at the door and Derek grinned when he opened the door and saw the smiling faces of his mom and sisters.

He stepped aside and said, "you ladies are in luck he just woke up", Desi rubbed her hands and said, "we brought soooooo much stuff for our little nephew", Derek grinned and said, "he is gonna be sooo spoiled". Fran playfully slapped Derek's shoulder and said, "that's what grandmas and aunts do, we get to spoil the babies", Sarah and Desi laughed and said, "that's righttttttt".

Derek looked down at his watch and saw that court was due to start in less than an hour, he looked over at Penelope and said, "baby girl we need to get started, the rest of the team will meet s there". She kissed her son one final time before handing him over to Desiree, Derek said, "baby he is gonna be fine", she sighed and said, "I know handsome butttt I'm still gonna miss my little man".

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder as they headed toward the door and said, "momma, we will be back as soon as we can", Sarah laughed and said, "take your time little brother". Penelope and Derek both waved at everybody as they headed out the door, as they headed toward the elevator he said, "baby girl stop worrying about court today, I promise they are all going to pay for what they did to you, Mikey and Sarah", she nodded her head as they stepped onto the elevator.

A few minutes later they walk into the courthouse and are met instantly by the rest of the team and Sarah, Hotch looks at Penelope and says, "everything is going to be fine in there Penelope, they are all going away for the rest of their lives". Reid looked down at his watch and said, "we better head inside and get our seats, court is due to start in a few minutes".

The baitliff stood up and said, "all rise, the honorable Judy Smith now presiding", she walked into the room and over to her seat and smiled and said, "please everyone be seated". When Penelope sat down she took a deep breath and smiled as Derek intertwined fingers with her and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand, she mouthed the words, "I love you", Derek winked at her and said, "I love you to".

Savannah turned around and smiled at Derek while the judge was looking at the file in front of her, Penelope looked at Savannah and grinned as the judge advised her to turn around and pay attention to the proceedings. Savannah turned around and smirked at the judge as she was talking, the judge asked her, "I have read all of the evidence and witness statements and I am ready to render my verdict".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the judge said, "I find you guilty of 3 counts of kidnapping and assault with one of them to an FBI agent and one to her unborn child". She then looked at Penelope and Sarah and said, "I am so sorry for what the two of you endured, I can only imagine the fear that you both experienced as you both went through your lives day to day".

She then looked at Savannah and said, "I will never understand how a woman could behave without any thoughts for human life like you did with the three lives that you so recklessly held in your hands". She then took a deep breath and said, "Savannah Rodgers I hereby order that you serve 10 years in prison for each offense and 10 years for each person".

Savannah stood up and said, "whattttttt, that's 60 years", the judge laughed and said, "very good Ms. Rodgers", Savannah said, "you are crazier than hell if you think that I am going to spend any time in prison for my little crimes of inconvenience". The judge closed the file and said, "little crimes of inconvenience, you can't be serious with me right now".

Savannah opened her mouth and said, "that bitch got everything she deserved, well not everything that she deserved because as you can see she is still alive", judge Rodgers banged her gavel and said, "that's it, that's it, I am finding you in contempt of court and am adding an additional 5 years and in addition to that I am ordering that you not be eligible for parole".

Savannah pushed her chair back and started around the table when the judge said, "take her away gentlemen", Penelope took a deep breath and smiled as she watched them practically carry a kicking and screaming Savannah out of the courtroom. Judge Smith looked at Penelope and Sarah and said, "you ladies are two of the bravest women I have ever met and I hope that this court was able to give out a little justice for you today".

Penelope and Sarah smiled and in unison said, "yes mam", she smiled and said, "Ms. Rodgers will never see the outside of a prison", she then banged her gavel again and and baitliff said, "all rise". Everybody stood up and after the judge left the courtroom Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she turned around and hugged Sarah.

When they pulled apart the girls wiped the tears out of their eyes and Hotch and the rest of the team hugged the girls before he said, "it's over girls, it's finally over", everybody was all smiles as they headed out of the courtroom


	21. Chapter 21

Revenge-Ch 21

A few hours later the everybody is at the hotel getting their stuff packed for the trip back to Virginia, Sarah and Desiree were laughing and talking about how when Derek was younger he caught the stove on fire with the oven mitt". Penelope hugged him and said, "that's alright handsome, I'm not after you for your skills in the kitchen".

Desi laughed and said, "ewwww grosss, stop talking about sex", Derek laughed and said, "easy there little sister", Fran walked into the room and said, "are you two packed and ready to head to the plane"?, they nodded their heads and said, "yep, our bags are already by the door". Dave walked through the room and said, "our bags are packed and ready to go babe".

Hotch and Emily were talking about Jack as they walked into the room, Penelope said, "how is my junior G man"?, Emily smiled and said, "he is doing great, we were just talking about his soccer game". Derek said, "when is it"?, Hotch yawned and said, "it is this weekend and we were just hoping that we don't get another case so that we will be able to go".

JJ walked over to Reid and said, "hang on little man and I will let you talk to daddy", she covered the phone and said, "Henry is wanting to know if when we come home tonight if we can have pizza and I told him that he would have to talk to you". Reid grinned and said, "heyyyyyy buddy, how are you"?, Henry laughed and said, "me good daddy, me misses you and momma".

Reid took a deep breath and said, "me and mommy miss you to", Henry giggled and said, "can we hab pitsa for dinner daddy"?, Reid laughed and said, "pizza sounds good buddy". Henry kept Reid and JJ on the phone until it was time for the team to head to the plane, Penelope smiled down at her son as she watched Derek strap him into his car seat.

About 30 minutes later everybody is getting settled into their seats and Dave yawns and says, "I don't know about everybody else but I'm exhausted", Fran winked at him and said, "I think we all are, it's been a very rough week". Penelope smiled at Fran and said, "I think when the little one goes down for a nap that I will join him, we didn't sleep much lastnight".

Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "she was worried about court and she couldn't sleep", Hotch smiled and said, "well Savannah is one person that you won't have to worry about, she is in prison and can't hurt anybody any more". Penelope sighed and said, "I can't wait for Sarah to move to Virginia, I hope that she gets the job at the hospital, it would be great to have her so close".

Derek wrapped his arm around her and said, "she is a great nurse so I don't think her getting the job will be any problem", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "I hope your right my love". She looked down when Mikey started crying, she said, "are you hungry sweetie, just a few more minutes and momma will give you a bottle", Derek rocked the carseat back and forth until he stopped crying.

Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "in a few minutes I'm gonna give him a bottle and then he should sleep for a while", Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "our little boy is amazing isn't he goddess"?, she looked from her son to her husband and said, "yes he is handsome, he is amazing just like his daddy". Derek winked at her and said, "I love you goddess".

Hotch and Emily were sitting and talking about Jacks soccer game on one part of the plane while Fran, Dave and the girls were talking about furniture for the girls new place. Fran smiled and said, "when we get home you girls can come and stay with us a few days until we can get your place ready". Sarah grinned and said, "I'm so excited about living close to everybody, it was lonesome with just me and Desi back in Chicago and when you and Dave suggested that we move here I was more than ready to jump at the chance".

Reid and JJ were sitting cuddled up in the back part of the plane already sleeping, Penelope smiled and said, "they are exhausted, they already fell asleep", Derek brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I bet that before to long everybody will be sleeping". She giggled and said, "I know that I hope to be". She winked at him and said, "me to, just as soon as I can get little man here to sleep I'm gonna hopefully take a nap".

A few minutes later the baby was fed and sleeping and after Penelope laid him down in the portable playpen and covered him up she sat back down beside Derek and sighed happily as she laid her head on his chest. She yawned and Derek said, "are you ready for that nap goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am, are you"? he kissed the top of her head and said, "I sure am".

He rested his head against the back of the chair and it didn't take long before they joined the rest of their family in a much deserved nap


	22. Chapter 22

Revenge-Ch 22

The Epilogue-7 Years Later

Derek, Dave and Hotch were trying to explain the plays in the world series to their resident genius Spencer, he looked at them and laughed and said, "listen guys I do understand the game I just don't see why you all get so excited". Penelope, Fran, Emily and JJ were in the kitchen getting the snacks ready for half time, they were working on chicken wings, pizza, veggie trays, several different kinds of dips and opening the chips.

Penelope grinned and said, "I'm gonna go check in the play room the kids are being wayyyyyyyy to quiet", the other girls cleaned their hands and followed her through Rossis mansion and as they stood at the door to the playroom they couldn't help but smile. They watched as 13 year old Jack was reading a story to his 6 year old twin sisters Angela and Allison Hotchner and JJ and Reids little 7 year old son Darrell.

They watched as Henry was coloring with 5 year old Darla and 4 year old Payton Hotchner while Michael was playing with his 4 year old twin sisters Ariel and Arianna Morgan. Ariel clapped her hands when Michael stacked the blocks in the shape of a castle while Arianna laughed when they accidently got knocked over when the pretend prince was climbing the wall to save the princess.

Penelope scratched her arm and said, "I can't believe how fast the kids are growing", Emily laughed and said, "it just seems like yesterday Angela and Allison were born and now here they are 6 years old already". JJ smiled and said, "I think I am gonna go to the nursery and check on the babies", Penelope, Fran and Emily smiled one final time before following JJ down the hall toward the nursery.

Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "pretty boy this is a great sport", Reid rolled his eyes and said, "it doesn't look like much to me, all you see is men chasing each other trying to catch a ball and run across a line at the end of a field, biggggggggg deal". Hotch laughed and said, "he's never gonna get why we like this game so much, he is into star trek".

Reid smiled and said, "now your talking my language, I can tell you anything that you want to know about that series of movies", Dave looked around and said, "where are the girls"?, they all turned around and said, "maybe they are checking on the kids". They all got up and headed down toward the playroom and they stood and watched like their wives did a few minutes earlier, they watched as their older sons were taking care of the younger kids while reading, coloring and playing with the blocks.

They started down toward the nursery and right before they got to the door they heard the girls all laughing, they walked into the nursery to see Emily diapering her 9 month old son Thomas. Hotch watched as his son cooed up at Emily and kicked his legs when she started tickling him on the stomach, he slowly made his way over and wrapped his arms around Emily and smiled down at his son.

Reid watched as JJ was rocking their 7 month old daughter Rachael as she took her bottle, he walked over and said, "she's beautiful just like her mommy", JJ smiled up at him and said, "I can't believe that she is 7 months old already". Reid ran his finger down Rachaels cheek and said, "how is daddy's little girl" and he couldn't help but grin when he saw her smile around her bottle.

Derek and Dave walked over to Penelope and Fran as Penelope is putting her 4 month old son Austin on her shoulder and pats his back, after a few pats he burps and she laughs and says, "that's mommas good boy". Derek kissed the top of Austins head and then Penelopes lips gently and said, "I love you goddess", she winked at him and said, "I love you to handsome".

A few minutes later the babies were all sleeping soundly in the cribs as their parents stood there smiling, as they turned and headed toward the door to head back into the living room they heard several voices squealing, "TOUCHIEEEEEEEEEEE DOWNNNNN". Derek laughed and said, "sounds like they are watching the game", when they all got back to the living room they saw the kids all sitting in the floor in front of the tv watching the game.

Darla looked at Hotch and said, "touchdown daddyyyyyyy", he picked the little girl up and said, "that's right princess that was a touchdown", Ariel ran over to Derek while Arianna ran over to Penelope squealing, "touchieeeee dowwwwwwww, touchieeeeee down". Derek picked up Ariel and said, "you would be right daddy's little angel, that was indeeed a touchdown.

Arianna looked at Penelope and shrugged her shoulders and said, "me no nunderstand momma", Penelope kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "don't feel bad princess neither does momma". The adults all made their way to the couches and sat there watching what was left of first half of what was deemed the superbowl to end all superbowls".

Penelope kissed Dereks lips gently and said, "I wish that Sarah didn't have to work tonight", Derek smiled and said, "yeah me to, she loves football as much as Hotch, Dave and I do". Penelope playfully slapped his shoulder and said, "you know what I meant handsome", he laughed and said, "I do baby, I was just playing", Ariel walked over to Derek and said, "daddy, why dey dance wik dat"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "it's because they are happy that they made a touchdown".

She grinned and said, "ohhhhhhhh", and turned around and ran back over and sat back down beside her sister, Penelope said, "it's hard to believe that all of this could have been taken away from us because of Savannas revenge". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "Savannah is our past baby and all we have to look forward to is nothing buy happiness".

Hotch looked over at Penelope and said, "have you heard anything from Julia lately"?, she grinned and said, "she called this morning to check on everybody and she said for me to give everybody her love". Hotch grinned and said, "she is an amazing woman", Penelope nodded her head in agreement and said, "she sure is bossman, she sure is".

As Derek looked around the room he couldn't help but smile at how far they had all come over the past 7 years and he couldn't wait to see what joys the rest of their lives would bring them.


End file.
